Everything Has Changed
by Thexjamstervidsx
Summary: What happens to Caroline when she moves to Beacon Hills after turning, so she could live with her brother and meets Isaac?
1. Prologue

**Prolugue**

"Phone, phone, phone. Where did I put it?" I said to myself alarmed as I looked for it.

"There!" I whisper yelled and called to Derek.

"Pick it up, pick it…"

"_Halloo?"_ He answered to the phone.

"It's me," I said quietly.

"_Caroline?"_

"Yea…"

* * *

**HOURS BEFORE:**

I was getting sick on being on this hospital! There was carnival to get to so I started taking my things from the plastic bag. Firstly, I put my earings to my ears. Then when I put my necklace, which I got from one of my best friends, Elena (I think she is my ex-best friend now that she killed me and all) it started really hurt on my neck. I quickly took it off and throw it to the floor.

"Oh God!" I said to myself quietly and took a breath few times.

When I look at the mirror, there was a burn mark, where the necklace touched my collarbone. I hid it and took few breaths again.

"That's pretty," the nurse said when she came and picked it up.

I looked at her and then to the ground.

"Yeah. My friend gave it to me," I told her looking at her and she left.

I took a breath and started drinking the blood bag again, which I stole before. What? I was hungry. I looked at the mirror and then something happened, Suddenly my eyes started changing. I touched my face, when it go away. But then it came back, but I still touched my face. Then I put them in front of my mouth, so no one could hear my screaming.

When I took them away, I saw that I had fangs. FANGS! And then I started panicking. Who wouldn't when they had a freaking fangs?!

"What's wrong?" The nurse came to ask and I turned to look at her.

I used my "super-speed" to flash in front of her and took a hold of her throat. I quickly put her against the wall, still keeping a hold in her neck. My breath wasn't even.

"You can't tell anyone," I said panicking when I felt my eyes changing again.

"_You can't tell anyone_," I told her emphasizing my words and looking straight in to her eyes.

"I can't tell anyone," she repeated my words and looking in to my eyes, like she was on hypnosis.

"You'll do what I say?" I asked her unsurely.

"I'll do what you say."

"Good," I said sighting. I felt that my fangs came out again.

"Because I'm starving," I continued and then I bit her.

* * *

"It's dark, thank God," I said remembering, what happened when Matt opened the drapes earlier today. Matt is my boyfriend and he used to date Elena.

I walked to the nurse, who was sitting on a hospital bed and looked at bandage on her neck, where I bit her. I took my left hand and brought it closer to it.

"I am so sorry about that," I told her honestly.

"OK, now, What's the story?" I asked her and looked in to her eyes. I needed to make sure she did what I asked her to.

"My husband likes to get kinky," she told me.

"Yes. Good," I said smiling and stood up.

"OK. So… I'm gonna take off. I'm the committee chair for the carnival, and I'm worried It's a complete disaster. I mean god bless Elena, but she does not understand the word 'fabulous'. Once again, I'm sorry about that," I said coming closer to her again and pointing at her.

"And if you could just forget that I bit you, That would be great, because I'm going to," I keep talking walking away from her.

"Forget what?" she asked confused. I turned to look at her when I was at the door of my "Hospital Room".

"I don't know how that works, but it's brilliant," I told her smiling and turned away again.

* * *

I saw Damon walking, so I followed him. He is my ex-boyfriend. He turned to look at me.

"Oh, hey, blondie," he said.

"They let you out?" he asked and turned away from me.

"I remember," I told him and he turned back to look at me.

"What do you remember?" he asked tiredly.

"I remember how you manipulated me… You pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories. _Fed_ on me," I told him, walking closer to him.

"You're crazy," he said.

He started walking away, but he stopped because I said: " Well, the memories have been coming back in pieces."

He turned to look at me again.

"You can't remember. It's impossible," he said firmly, walking closer to me "I mean, unless you were becoming a…"

I smiled at her slightly.

"I have a message from Katherine," I said and then stood in front of him.

"She said game on," I said.

I was going to turn around, but he tried to stop me by touching my shoulder and saying: "Wait—"

_Mistake, Damon. Don't touch me._

I pushed him away and she flew few feet from me.

"You suck," I told him and walked away from him.

* * *

"_How did this happen?" _I heard Stefan's voice, after what happened with Matt. I broke those glass bottles and almost tried to eat him!

"_Well, I fed her blood, and Katherine obviously killed her, And 'A' plus 'B' equals…"_ I heard Damon saying.

"_But why?"_ Elena's voice said. Or is it Katherine? I don't know!

"_Because Katherine is a manipulate, nasty little slut_," Damon said.

"_And she said 'game on'? I mean, what does that even mean?"_ _Don't ask me…_

"_It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know_," Damon said.

"_But why Caroline?"_ Elena flash Katherine asked. I guess it's Elena now.

"_Ah, I don't know_," Damon said sighting.

"_Caroline must be completely out of her mind. She has no idea what's happening to her,"_ Stefan said.

Y_ou're right, Stefan. I don't. Besides that, I am a vampire or something…_

"_Oh I think, she does. All my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was on transition," _Damon said.

"_We have to find her," _Stefan said.

_Should I go there? They could help, right?_

I was going to walk there, but then I heard Damon's voice saying: "_Yep, and kill her_."

After that I didn't wait to hear anything. I wouldn't be surprised, if Elena would listen to him.

* * *

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked, when I was going to walk past her.

"Bonnie," I said through my tears. She looked at me and was going to hug me, but the second she touched me, she pushed me away.

"Bonnie?" I asked worried.

"No. You're not. You can—You can't be…"

"Bonnie…" I said but she just took a step back from me.

"I—I…"

"Oh, God," she said and started running away.

"Bonnie," I said to her back.

* * *

I walked outside crying and looked around until I was looking at some guy, who was bleeding.

"No," I said crying.

"Hey, is everything OK?" he asked me.

I started fighting it. I really did!

"I'm so sorry," I said and used my vampire speed, so I was in front of him.

I bit his neck, but it was kinda hard to bite him from behind so I pushed him. I went over him and kept biting until he was dead.

* * *

"Phone, phone, phone. Where did I put it?" I said to myself alarmed as I looked for it.

"There!" I whisper yelled to myself and called to Derek.

"Pick it up, pick it…"

"_Halloo?"_ He answered to the phone.

"It's me," I said quietly.

"_Caroline?"_

"Yea…"

"_What is it?"_ he asked me worried.

"He's dead. I killed him," I told him.

"_Wha-? Caroline? What are you talking about?"_

"Derek," I said crying.

"_Caroline, calm down_."

"_Calm_-! I am perfectly calm for a monster!"

"_What happened?"_

"What's wrong with me?" I asked him breathing unstably.

"_Hey—hey..Carebear_," he said calmly and I smiled inside at that.

"_I can't help you, if you don't tell me what happened_," he said.

"Promise not to kill me? Or—or call a police or got me locked up. I promise I'm not crazy," I tried to ask calmly, but it didn't really work.

"_I promise_."

"I bit a guy and drank all his blood," I told him "I am a vampire. How crazy is that!"

There was a silence.

"Derek?" I asked panicking "You hate me now too, right?" I asked, crying even more.

"_Well, your big brother is a werewolf."_

"WHAT?! No way!"

"_I am_," he said.

"if you're a werewolf, am I too?" I asked.

"_No, it came from my mother's side_." I sighted. Thank god.

"Derek…What am I going to do?"

"_You need to come here. You need to come to Beacon Hills and I'll take care of you_."

"But how about my mom and school…And the fact that my friend want to kill me?"

"_Who is it_?" I heard some guy's voice.

"_My little sister_," Derek whispered to someone.

"_Don't tell anyone, but your mom, OK? And you can go school here_." He told me.

"Ok. I will come. See you later, Big brother."

"_Later, Caroline_."

* * *

N/A: What do you think about prologue? THOUGHTS? So Derek is Caroline's half-brother on this one. I have read few where she is Stiles' but I wanted to try this…Should I keep going? Again in this like 90% from the show but if you guys like it you need to review on it so I know to write more. Isaac will come soon if you guys like it. If not I will only add Isaac/Caroline meeting here...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Caroline, wake up!" I heard my brother yelling.

I turned into a vampire few months ago and moved in with him. The people who I thought that were my friends tried to kill me so I decided to call him.

I killed a man, so I thought that I was a monster and had no one else to call. My mother is a cop, so that was a no-no and my father… I just didn't want to interfere his life with his boyfriend, Steven.

Derek and I had the same father, but different mother. Our father, Bill was with Derek's mom, before he met my mother. Derek is about six years older than me, but I don't remember when was the last time I saw him before turning into a vampire.

Did I mention that my brother is a werewolf?

"Why?!" I yelled without opening my eyes.

"Caroline!" He whined. I never thought that I would see a day when great Derek Hale would whine.

"But what if I kill someone?" I whined back, sitting up and he opened the door.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"What?" he asked me.

"What if I were naked?" I asked looking straight in to his eyes.

"But you're not."

"But if I was?"

"Caroline, get dressed." he told me.

"No," I whined pulling my cover to my face.

"Caroline, what was our deal when you called me?"

"But I'm worried…"

"About hurting someone?" he asked me.

"YES!"

"Do you think I would let you, if I thought you weren't ready?"

"But you only think that I'm ready because of him," I said pointing a guy behind him. How could he wear a suit every day. And even at this hour?

They both were looking at me.

"Fine! But if someone dies…I will blame you guys." I told them.

"I brought you breakfast" The guy said. Speaking about "The guy"…his name is Elijah and in the last two months he is been helping me with this whole "vampire" thing. I don't really know how he knows my brother, but anyway…

I need to get ready for school.

* * *

Derek drove me to school.

"Ok. I know that you don't want to be here, but could you at least try?" he asked me.

I sighted.

"Fine…I will try for you, big brother."

"It's still weird," he told me.

"I know, Derek. Get used to it." I smiled at him.

"I will."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to use my own last name?" I asked him unsurely.

"Caroline…"

"I know."

"If you used your own last name…Then your friends and mom could find you…Do you want that?"

"No. You are my only family now, Derek. And Elijah isn't _that_ bad. I just wish that he could even once wear jeans, you know? And not to boss me around so much."

"He knows more about these vampire things so just… listen to him and at least try to be good at school. Promise me?"

"I promise."

"By the way…Does those werewolf friends of your know that you have a sister?"

"Only one. His name is Isaac. He was around when you called me. See you at home, you will be late."

"Alright, alright," I said and stood out of the car and started to walk to my new school.

* * *

"'…_an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness'. This is the last line to the first book we're going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone_," I heard teacher's voice.

I knocked at the door.

"Excuse me?" I asked and everyone turned to look at me.

"Yes? How can I help you?" The teacher asked me. I started walking more in to the class.

"I'm new. Sorry that I'm late,"

"Name?" she asked me.

"Caroline," I told her.

"Last name?"

"Hale," I told her and everyone started whispering around, at least few boys. I guess they all knew Derek or have heard of him. Not that long ago people thought that he killed his family.

"Nice to have you on my class, Caroline. You can sit down."

The class was kinda boring, but thanks to my new super-hearing I now know that McCall was called to principal's office by her mother and some red haired girl had a dog named Prada…how weird is that and it bit her… even weirder. The guy next to her started explaining something about deers and animals behaving weirdly.

I took a fright when suddenly a bird came to the window and died. I turned to look at it and so did everyone else. The teacher walked to the window and there were like maybe hundreds of birds. They..the birds I mean started coming to the window and it broke.

"Get down, everyone," The teacher told us when the birds were in the classroom.

We did as she told us, but some of the birds attacked us, but me been me—I healed fast.

'"Get down! Get down!" She kept yelling.

* * *

When 'the help' came to those who needed it, I decided to call Derek.

"Hello?"

"Derek?"

"Yes, Caroline? Shouldn't you be on the class? You promised you would at least try."

"I am!"

"Caroline…"

"Just listen…"

"What?" he asked concerned.

"Birdsattackedourclass," I told him fast.

"What was that?" he asked confused.

"Birds. Attacked. My. Class." I told him slowly.

"Weird right?" I asked him.

"It, sure is."

"Do you know the McCall guy?"

"Yes. His first name is Scott, why?"

"Just that he left just before birds came, because his mom called him to the principal's office."

Then he just ended the call. I have _a rude_ brother. I need to get the next class.

* * *

"Derek?!" I yelled "Are you here?"

"Who is that?" I heard a voice asking.

"Here!" Derek yelled.

"Eww!" I whisper-yelled when I got contact with something… Thank god it was only dust.

"Hello," I said smiling when I was in front of my brother and that McCall kid…Scott if I remember right.

"You're that new kid," he stated.

"Are you the old kid then?" I asked smiling.

"I guess so," he stated.

"Caroline," I said and gave my hand for him to shake.

"Scott," he said shaking my hand.

"Caroline!"

"What?!" I whined.

"We have work to do," he said and then I noticed the boy in the table.

"Ouch. Who is he?"

"Isaac," Scott told me when Derek didn't say anything.

"He's cute," I said without thinking.

"Caroline."

"Seriously! Do you have to say my name over and over again, sheesh! And it's true, he is."

"Uh, hey, Derek," Scott said and Derek turned to look at him. "If you wanna repay that favor now…"

"No," Derek said firmly.

"No?"

"You're still after Allison…"

"Allison?" Scott asked "What does she have to…"

I didn't let him finish that "He thinks you want to date me. Come on, Derek!"

"No!" Scott yelled. "I mean not that Caroline isn't…Anyway… There is something you can do to me."

Derek was just looking at him.

* * *

It turned out that Scott wanted a tattoo and the one he got from tattoo store healed, because of his werewolf healing powers. First he really didn't want to say it in front of me, but Derek told him that I was his sister. It was still kinda weird for both of us.

"Yeah, I see it," Derek said looking at bicep with his red eyes aka alpha eyes.

"It's two binds, right?" he asked. Did I mention that I met that guy who was talking to the read haired girl? It turned out that he is Scott's best friend since forever… His name is Stiles.

"What does it mean?" Derek asked and Scott swallowed.

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers," he told us drawing it to the dust covered table. Eww.

"Why is this is important to you?" I was wondering, but Derek asked it at loud.

"Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?" Scott asked.

"Permanent?" I asked.

"To mark something," Stiles said and Derek turned to look at him. I saw that Stiles was smiling.

"Well, that's in Tahitian," Scott told us. I guess Scott told that to Stiles originally.

"In Samoan, it means 'open wound'.I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now to make it kind of a reward."

"For what?" I asked at the same time as Derek.

"Weird…" Stiles said.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer," If I remember right, it was the girl he liked.

"Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants," Scott kept telling us and sighted.

"Goin' four months later, it still hurts. It still feels lika a, uh…" he was searching for the right word.

"Like an open wound," Stiles finished his friend's sentence.

"Yeah," Scott said.

"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt," Derek told Scott honestly.

"Ah, that's great," Stiles said.

And then Derek gave Scott the tattoo Scott wanted and made Stiles to stay when he tried to leave.

"Nope. You can hold him down."

"Can't your sister do it?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You are his friend and his bite could kill me!"

So Stiles walked to his friend to keep him down. That was the first time I saw anyone to turn even half-werewolf.

* * *

Then it turns out that there's a pack of alphas. An alpha pack. Oh great! How did my life turn out to be so complicated?

"Where is she?" I heard voice asking and we all turned to look at the cute boy.

"Where is the girl?" he asked.

"What girl?" Derek asked him.

"The one who saved me," he told us.

"We don't know any girl," I told him.

"And who are you?" The cute boy asked me.

"I'm Caroline and you're Isaac, right?" I asked smiling at him.

* * *

N/A: Finally they met! REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS! Like you saw I don't update until I get at least few reviews…And like you saw it takes place in season three of Teen wolf and I skipped few months after her turning because vampire-lessons are kinda boring, right? And I made Elijah her teacher what do you think of that? It was either him or some OOC character so…

Don't know when I will update this or my True Blood story, because my exam week starts on Wednesday…but if I don't get reviews it could take _forever_…

THANK YOU FOR FAV: AND FOLLOWING MY STORY c:


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stiles and Scott invited me to a party, where I really wanted to go. So I begged and begged Derek and Elijah to let me go until they gave up. I really needed to get Isaac from my head.

Some weird reason I have been dreaming about him. Some of them were innocent… some of them weren't. No need to talk more about it? Good. It's kind awkward to dream about a guy you've only met once.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised, because he is really cute! I have to admit that I lost my virginity to Damon. Bad mistake I know, but I was poor little Caroline back then. Now I'm stronger. Anyway… Damon and Matt were the only ones I have ever been with and now I am getting dirty dreams about Isaac Lahey and I need a something else to think about.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey, Caroline," Stiles said and Scott only nodded.

"Was it easy to find here?" Scott asked.

"Yes. Thank you for inviting me by the way. I think I would soon go crazy around the house with only Derek and Elijah around me." I told them honestly.

"Who is Elijah?" Stiles asked. Dammit. I forgot that they didn't know that I was a vampire and Elijah was helping me with it.

"No one!" I said quickly.

"So tonight no Allison. No Lydia," Stiles said.

"And not Matt," I told them.

"Who's Matt?" Scott asked me.

"My ex-boyfriend…I didn't know you're going out with Lydia, Stiles," I said.

"He's not," Scott told me.

"Bad break up?" I asked.

"They've never dated," Scott said.

"Now I'm confused…"

"Never mind. Tonight, we're moving on," Stiles informed us and then Scott's phone rang. It was Allison.

"You're right," I told him and took Scott's phone from him.

"Hey!" Scott yelled as Stiles said: "That's right I'm right."

I looked pointedly at Scott.

"OK, You're both right," he said and gave his phone back. He put it to his pocket.

"Moving on," Scott stated.

"Onward and upward," Stiles almost yelled.

"Let's do this," I said at the same time as Scott and we smiled at each other.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Stiles smiled at us.

"Now look at me," Stiles said and we looked at him.

They high fived each other, while I was smiling at them. This took me to a memories with Elena and Bonnie. Then I lost my smile, they just wanted to kill me. I raised them from my mind and we went to the party.

The weird thing happened when we came inside, some random blonde girl came to kiss Stiles. Stiles looked really shocked and they went to the upstairs to get bottle of wine (yeah right!). I just looked shocked with Scott.

"Wow" I said.

"Yeah," he said.

Not two minutes and Allison called him again.

"Really?" I asked.

"Just go and answer to it," I said sighting. Matt hasn't called me that much in a month as Allison has to Scott, so I guess now I can confirm that he never loved me. He just dated me, because he couldn't get Elena.

I am always second best to her, my best friend. How messed up is that? Well, he isn't my best friend or even a friend anymore.

Scott, Stiles and maybe Elijah were my only friend now. Now I also had a brother, who kinda loved me. I used to only have absent mother and two lying best friends. So I guess my life was better now.

I bored soon after Stiles went with that girl and Scott went outside to talk with Allison. Some boys were trying to hit me, but I really wasn't into it. So I just decided to go home.

* * *

"Derek! God it was boring!" I yelled and then closed the front door.

"I mean the whole town is kinda boring…with no cheerleads and all and I was _the_ cheerleader. Cheerleader _captain_ in fact. And _now_? Now I'm stuck with a brooding brother, a vampire and two werewolves. Scott is all over Allison and…" I never finished that sentence, because I saw Isaac.

"Hey," I said, but he and Derek only ignored me and Isaac kept pacing.

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him," Isaac stated.

_Didn't like who?_

"You'll be fine," Derek told him.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked.

"He knows how to do it, I don't. Be more dangerous if, I tried myself."

_What are they talking about?_

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right?" Isaac asked him. Trust who?

"You know, personally I would… Well trust Scott," Isaac stated.

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked.

"Yeah."

"Derek?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked me.

"You know I trust you too, right?"

"Yes. What's your point?"

"Just that I trust you, but…"

"But what?!"

"Easy! Just that what are you talking about?." I asked, glancing at Isaac..

"I still don't like him," Isaac told us. It was getting annoying not to know, what they were talking about.

"Nobody likes him," Derek said.

"Boys," The man said when he came inside. I looked the guy, who spoke. God, I hated him. From what Derek has told me, he killed my sister.

"FYI. Yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired but the healing still works…," he stated.

"Hello, Peter," I spitted.

"Have we met?" He asked confused.

"Yes, but it was _a long_ time ago," I told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, _Uncle_."

"Oh. _Oh!_ Caroline nice to see you again!"

"Yeah right! I hope I could say the same."

"I'm not the one with fangs, darling."

"Actually you have." I mean he's a werewolf. They got fangs right?

"Touché," he said. "But I don't drink blood."

"Blood?" Isaac asked.

"Didn't you know that Caroline is a vampire?" Peter asked innocently.

"We didn't" he answered.

"Well… Derek did," peter said and Isaac was staring at me and then at Derek.

"But anyway… I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is you're feeling whatever you're feeling straight to my face," Peter said.

"We don't like you," I said at the same time with Derek and Derek closed the book he was looking at with loud sound.

"Now shut up and help us," Derek said standing up.

"Fair enough," Peter said and took his claws out.

"Relax. I'll get more out of you, if you're calm," Peter said looking at Isaac. So he were here to what? Torture some truth out of Isaac?

"Relax, Care," Derek said seeing my face.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked Isaac. He just found out that I'm a vampire after all.

"No, It's OK," he said sighting. Good to know that he doesn't hate me at least. Why would he…He doesn't even know me!

"How do you know how to this again?" Isaac asked nervously. I would be too if Uncle Peter would do that to me.

"It's an ancient ritual used usual by alphas, since it's the skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them," he informed us.

"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked.

"You… You've had a lot of practice through, right?" Isaac asked.

"Well… I've never paralyzed anyone," he told Isaac honestly.

"Wait, does that mean…" Isaac started asking, but Peter put his claws to Isaac's neck. Peter's eyes turned blue and Isaac's yellow. I wonder why their werewolf eyes aren't the same? Well… I know alphas has red, but why blue?

Isaac tried to fight back, but Peter hold on to him. Derek stood up and I looked at them scared for Isaac.

"Wait, I see them." Peter told us. His eyes were normal shade again. After a while Peter let go of Isaac and kept hold of a table.

"Wha'd you see?" Derek asked. I was wondering the same thing…

"It was confusing," Peter admitted. "Um…I'm…images. Vague images." His hand was shaking, so he put it to a fist and put other hand on it.

"But you saw something?" I asked.

"Isaac found them."

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked. They were turned in to werewolf by Derek. He told me in the summer.

Then Derek and Peter started to talk about Delication or Daucalion or something like that… I don't know. I kinda stopped listening and just looked at Isaac. I'm being bad right? I should listen, but just looking at him…

* * *

Then I went with Derek to see Scott, Allison and Lydia. Apparently they wanted to help and they had some bruises that were supposed to help…

"These two? This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle," Derek said pointing at Lydia. So it was Lydia's fault. "Thank you…"

"Our uncle," I corrected. Derek turned to me.

"Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." _OK, then…_

"…And this one," he said pointing at Allison. "who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." Ouch.

Then when Stiles started talking something about nobody dying, Allison tried to make her mother's death my brother's fault. I don't know what Scott saw in her. I get Stiles and Lydia, because I liked Lydia. But Allison was annoying.

"You wanna help? Find something real," Derek told Allison.

"Come on, Caroline. Let's go."

"Bye, boys. Lydia. Allison," I said and then went after my brother.

* * *

He made me go back to school. Stupid Derek. But! If I would have go home, I wouldn't have seen when Stiles dropped condom. That was hilarious! And that's not all…The teacher picked it up and gave to him back.

"I think you dropped this and congratulations, " The teacher said. HAHA… "Risk and reward."

You can imagine that the class laughed… and I had to slap a hand to my mouth, so laugh wouldn't excape from it. Just as Stiles was going to play the teacher's aka coach's 'risk or reward' thing when his father (the sheriff) came. Stiles went his father outside and I used my ability again to listen. Shortly, his father wanted to hear about that girl Stiles was with at the party.

* * *

Let's fast forward a bit, shall we?...

We were filling 'a bath' for Isaac… a special bath. A bath of ice, right now I wasn't jealous of Isaac. It must be freaking cold.

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly…" Scott's boss was saying to Isaac. "Comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance like state."

"Like been on hypnotized?" Isaac asked as they walked closer to us. Scott's boss told us that Isaac's heart rate had to be really slow, actually nearly dead. As he said the last part all of us turned to look at him.

Isaac touched his ice bath.

"It's safe enough, though, right?" Isaac asked. _I doubted that._

"Do you want me to answer honestly?"

"No. No, Not really," Isaac admitted.

Then suddenly we hear a sound, so we turned to looked at where it came from. Stiles had put a rubber glove to his hand smiling, but as we just kept looking at him he asked: "What?" and finally took it off after he saw Derek's face. It was kinda funny, actually. At least as long as I was hanging around Stiles, I would never have dull moment.

"if it feels too risky, you don't have to do it," Derek said and Scott was nodding his head.

Then… Isaac took his shirt off and did he look hot. I turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Isaac asked and his voice sounded little scared.

"Away?" I asked.

"Stay," he said.

"I don't know…"

"_Please_."

"OK, but are you sure you want to do this?" He answered me as going to his 'bath'. Scott and Derek was holding him under the ice and I was feeling bad for him. He came back soon with his fangs and yellow eyes.

"Get him back under." I heard, so I helped with Stiles. Isaac tried to get off, but we kept him there harder.

"Hold him."

"We're trying!" I yelled, because we really were, finally Isaac stopped trying to fight with us. So we stopped.

Then Scott's boss, whose name I don't remember started asking question about Erica and Boyd. We found out that Erica was dead.

"I'm sorry, brother," I said sadly.

* * *

In the next day, Stiles explained to us how someone broke in to a bank (where Boyd was right now). I didn't even notice that I had tuned out until I snapped out of it.

"…into that wall, which is stone by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom."

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they patched the wall obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit…" _This was boring…_

"Look, forget the drill," Derek told him.

"Sorry?"

"If I go first how much space do I have?"

Not much, I thought.

"What do you… What do you you're gonna do, Derek?" Stiles asked.

"You gonna go through?" I asked as the same time as Stiles asked: "You're gonna punch through the wall?"

"Yes, Stiles…" Again he's ignoring me. "…I'm gonna punch through the wall."

"OK,OK, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it. Come on." Bad idea, Stiles. He's a freaking werewolf and you're human.

"Get it out there. Don't be scared." Stiles sad.

"Big, bad wolf," I teased laughing.

"Yeah. Look at that," Stiles said, when my brother showed his fist.

"OK, see this? That's maybe three inches of room…," Stiles said touching Derek's fist. "… to gather enough force to punch through solid co…" Stiles' words were interrupted by Derek's fist to Stiles' hand .

"Ah. Ah! He could do it," Stiles said.

Then we made our plan, even though Peter didn't think we could do it…

* * *

Bad thing about being Derek's sister? He made me wait him and Scott save the day with Stiles and Peter. Not that I have anything against Stiles, but I really didn't stand Peter. I can't still believe he killed Laura. Suddenly Stiles and Peter started talking about the walls.

"Walls?" I asked.

"What? Uh…" Stiles said. "I don't know, like , wood and brick or…"

"No the vault , the vault, the walls. What were they made of? "

"Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything."

"Where… where would it say the materials, what type of stone?"

"Here," I told them when I found it.

"What is Hecatolite?" I asked.

"It sounds awful," Stiles adds.

"Call them, now!" Peter screamed.

"What is it?" I asked.

'"Because Boyd is going to kill Derek and Scott," He told us.

So I called Derek and told him, what Peter told us; that Boyd hadn't felt the moon in months. But it was too late.

"Derek, Get out! Get out now before he kills you and Scott!" I screamed. I can't lose him. I heard fighting voices and then he ended the call.

"Derek. DEREK! NO!"

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"We were too late…"

* * *

_N/A: New chapter (well..I promised after few reviews and I got 2 so here it is). Next chapter will come after three reviews. What do you think? Would you like more something? Come on tell me what you want so I know what to write more. Does it have too much of something. I tried to add Isaac/Caroline scenes here. And Isaac, Peter, Elijah and Derek are the only ones who knows that she's a vampire._

_ Thoughts and reviews made my day._

_P.S Haven't re-read it yet..._


End file.
